


I Love Your Smile

by Cerdic519



Series: Name That Tune [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Human Castiel, Human Dean, Idiots in Love, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Dean, Cas, a 1991 (25 years ago, argh!) song by Shanice, and a declaration of love. For Kristinalockedthetardis, FlyKitty7000 and LilacFree, in gratitude for commenting on my other works.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reina_malone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/gifts), [Fly_Kitty7000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_Kitty7000/gifts), [LilacFree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFree/gifts).



Charlie stared at him incredulously. Dean could hear the absurdly loud tick of the wall clock as she tried to process what he had just said. Which for a genius like her was.... worrying.

“Alrighty”, she said at last. “Who are you, and what have you done with Dean Winchester?”

“Can it, Char”, he grumbled. “This is bad enough already.”

She shook her head at him.

“You'll need backing for that song”, she said. “I'll ask Jo and Anna. We'll be your Three Degrees.”

“More like the three witches in Macbeth”, he muttered.

She threw a bread roll at him.

+~+~+

Dean and Cas had been friends since forever, but only lately had Dean begun to realize that what he felt for the guy named for an angel was rather more than friendship. The way Cas' tongue came out when he was thinking, the way he always cared for others, above all the shy smile when he was happy at something or someone – Dean could still remember sitting across milkshakes at the Roadhouse as the grub got froth on his lip again, and Dean instinctively moved to wipe it off.

That was when he knew. Now he just had to tell Cas. Which was where Charlie came in.....

+~+~+

As the widow of an ex-policeman, Ellen Harvelle held a monthly karaoke night to raise funds for the three emergency services in turn. But when the gang assembled at the start of the evening, there was a notable absence.

“Where's Dean?” Cas asked. “He's normally sat here waiting for us.”

“And into his third slice of pie already”, Sam snarked.

They all jumped as Ellen's voice came over the loudspeaker.

“Now we're all here to raise money for a good cause, boys”, she boomed. “The jars on the counter are where you can register your appreciation for the singing – or in your case Bobby Singer, not singing.”

The mechanic scowled as everyone laughed. His voice was indeed something best appreciated at a distance. One some way beyond hearing distance.

“Our first brave volunteer up tonight is our own Dean Winchester, who will be singing something for a member of the audience”, Ellen grinned. “Dean?”

Dean shambled onto the stage, looking somewhere between nervous and petrified. The music began, and Castiel noticed that Charlie and Anna had slipped away to join Jo on the stage, leaving him alone with Sam.

 

“Sitting in my class, just drifting away  
Staring into the windows of the world  
I can't hear the teacher, his books don't call me at all  
I don't see the bad girls tryin' to catch some play...  
'cause I love your smile.”

Dean looked straight at Cas, who turned bright red. Dean smiled at him.

“I love your smile.”

The girls do-do-dooped the backing rhythm, and Cas briefly considered if he could hide under the table or make a run for it. 

“Wait”, Sam said softly.

“The clock at work says three  
And I wanna be free  
Free to scream, free to bathe, free to repair cars all day  
My boss is lame you know, and so is the pay  
I'm gonna put that yellow disgrace on my charge anyway  
'cause I love your smile.”

Cas caught Dean's look at last, and smiled tentatively back.

 

“I love your smile.”

Both their smiles widened.

“Time came and showed me your direction  
Now I know I'll never ever go back  
Taught me that  
I can be a better guy with love you give  
You rock my world  
You dig?”

As the chorus played, Dean sashayed up to the table, kissed his hand ans placed it lightly on Cas' permanently scruffy hair.

“I dig”, Cas said quietly.

“I love your smile”, Dean said rather than sung, before sauntering back to the stage to applause from the crowd. 

“Time came and showed me your direction  
Now I know I'll never ever go back  
Taught me that  
I can be a better guy with love you give  
You rock my world  
Smile.”

The whole bar was clapping away to the music as Dean hammed it up even more, blowing kisses between returning to Cas as the music ended with a final “I love your smile, I really do” as he sank to his knees by his.... yes, his boyfriend.

“Think we'll take a break there”, Ellen said over the loudspeaker. “I doubt anyone can follow that any time soon.”

Dean was already sat next to Cas, sharing his milkshake.


End file.
